


Привет, давай целовать друг друга

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Dick Grayson is clueless, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bless him, the cheesiest thing you've ever read
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дик чуть не поцеловал Дэмиана, и один раз, когда… или не один.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Привет, давай целовать друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932128.htm).

На секунду Дик решил, что это Брюс.

Брюс всю неделю посылал к нему то Касс, то Тима, не желая слушать, что сломанная ключица зажила, и Дик в страховке не нуждается, — а теперь явился сам. Без плаща и остроухого шлема, в одном лишь комбинезоне из чёрного спандекса и янтарного цвета полумаске. Это не был Бэтмен, но это был Брюс.

Дик инстинктивно держал боевую стойку на тот случай, если ошибся, хотя он бы узнал этот силуэт из тысячи, а потом Брюс мягко приземлился на противоположный край крыши и направился к Дику той лёгкой крадущейся походкой, которая казалась невозможной для его телосложения.

Это был не Брюс.

Это был Бэтмен в свой первый год. Опасный, как сжатая пружина, широкоплечий, но ещё не массивный. Бэтмен, только что повстречавший юного Дика Грейсона. И так же, как тогда, Дик, остолбенев, чересчур поздно спохватился, что пора бы закрыть рот.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — наконец сказал он.  
— Ты выглядишь как всегда, — фыркнув, отозвался Дэмиан. Флэймбёрд. Дик решил принять это за комплимент: «как всегда» значит, что он не изменился, не постарел и держит марку. — Отец предупредил, что ты не в форме, но он явно недооценил твои проблемы с подвижностью. Мы так и будем стоять всю ночь?

Дик не глядя выстрелил тросом в соседнюю высотку, бросил:  
— Догоняй, — и взлетел.

Три часа спустя они уже сидели в машине у его дома. Конечно, Дик не собирался в костюме Найтвинга входить в подъезд, подниматься на лифте, желать доброго утра соседу Кевину, который выводит собаку ни свет ни заря. Но больное левое плечо ныло, правая рука подрагивала от перенапряжения, так что было очень неплохо добираться сюда из доков Ватерлоо, сидя в комфортном кресле бэтмобиля. То есть флэймобиля.

— Давно вернулся? — спросил Дик, не спеша уходить, хотя они припарковались прямо напротив пожарной лестницы.  
— Вчера.  
— Брюс говорил, ты проводишь каникулы с Джоном в Легионе Супергероев. Ну и как там, в будущем?  
— Приемлемо, — скупо ответил Дэмиан.  
— Ну да, чего я ещё ожидал. Так ты пробыл там всего пару недель? Не хотелось остаться подольше? Соскучился?  
— Вообще-то, у нас была миссия на Нибиру, где время идёт с ускорением в семнадцать целых три десятых. На Земле я отсутствовал меньше месяца, а там прожил… достаточно, чтобы получить новый опыт.  
— Это сколько?  
— Год.  
— Ого. Ну, это многое объясняет.  
— Что именно?  
— Вот это, — Дик взмахнул рукой, словно сдёргивая полог с воображаемого зеркала, в котором Дэмиан смог бы увидеть себя, взрослого, возмужавшего, совсем нового. — Всё это.  
— Ты о том, что я переделал костюм?  
— Ага, — Дик подавил смешок. — Именно. Кстати, я польщён.  
Дэмиан приподнял бровь. Её не было видно под маской, но движение угадывалось.  
— Капюшон, — быстро исправился Дик. — Правильно сделал, что от него отказался.  
— Его функциональность себя не оправдала.

В тот год, когда Дэмиан заканчивал школу, они с Брюсом стали пререкаться всё чаще и чаще, грызлись почти каждую неделю. Дик устал работать громоотводом, хотя обычно ему нравилось мирить людей, а незадолго до выпускного даже Альфред попросился в отпуск. Долго так продолжаться не могло, и когда Робина в очередной раз отстранили от патруля, на улицы Готэма вернулся Рэдбёрд. Впрочем, довольно быстро Дэмиан решил, что в семье и так много красного. Он сменил альтер эго и выбрал другие цвета: раскалённый уголь и искры тлеющего пламени. Поначалу он носил шлем, потом плащ, с капюшоном и без, один раз дал шанс яркому трико, слишком долго пользовался маской с клювом, а ещё был период эластичного полушлема, который сливался с комбинезоном, но позволял носить волосы навыпуск, тем самым напоминая то ли порвавшуюся купальную шапочку, то ли широкую повязку для аэробики. У Тима наверняка сохранились фотки.

Но этот костюм? Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы узнать источник вдохновения. Широкий штурмовой пояс, тройные лезвия на рукавах, орнамент с птичьим оперением у горла, и всё же сходство не могло быть более очевидным, даже если бы вместо знака феникса на груди красовалась надпись: «Мне нравится Найтвинг».

Если честно, Дик редко это понимал. Он считал себя славным парнем, который нравится всем, но когда речь шла о серьёзном значении слова «нравится», Дик не умел читать намёки. Будь иначе, он бы не оказался на том постыдном свидании с пятнадцатилетним Тимом. Который, между прочим, подарил ему милую открытку. И коробку шоколада. В форме сердца! И на дворе была середина февраля. Но Дик только в ресторане сообразил, что это не просто ужин двух лучших в мире сайдкиков. Они очень комично смотрелись вместе. Официантка дважды повторила, как трогательно, что Дик отказался от романтики, чтобы провести время с младшим братишкой, а потом сунула ему салфетку со своим номером. «Худшее свидание в жизни», — скорбно сказал Тим. Они еле досидели до десерта и пообещали друг другу никогда не повторять. Так вот, Дик плохо понимал, кому он нравится, но насчёт Дэмиана был почти уверен. Сложно не думать, что ты симпатичен кому-то больше прочих, если все вокруг регулярно твердят: «Поговори с ним, тебя он послушает» или: «Он никого к себе не подпускает, но ты сходи». Дик привык быть для Дэмиана особенным, гордился этим, и ему было немного — самую капельку! — обидно, что Дэмиан за всю ночь не рассмеялся ни над одной шуткой. Он и сейчас держался настороженно, пристально наблюдая за Диком, словно тоже заметил некую перемену и пытался понять, в чём она состоит. Обычно он был таким отчуждённым, только если злился на Дика, но за что на этот раз? Вроде бы не за что. Наверное, просто отвык. Надо лишь немного растормошить его, и лёд тронется.

— Зайдём ко мне? — предложил Дик. — Освежишься, перекусишь. У меня вроде остался хумус, можно сделать тосты. Ещё хлопья есть.  
— Разумеется, есть.  
— Я пущу тебя первым в душ.  
— Приму душ в пещере.  
— Ага, только до неё будешь ехать минут сорок весь потный.  
— На флэймобиле это не сорок, а тридцать две минуты.  
— Флэймобиль — дурацкое название.  
— Сам ты дурацкий, Грейсон.

Дик рассмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе, соглашайся. Сыграем в «Свордуокерс», как в старые добрые времена. Проведаешь Альфреда! Ты же, получается, его не видел больше года.

Дэмиан дёрнул краем рта. Было видно, что он колеблется.

— Не знаю, чем ещё тебя соблазнить, — вздохнул Дик. Пожалуй, стоило быть аккуратнее в выборе слов — когда говоришь такое совершеннолетнему парню, звучит двусмысленно. Хотя, если подумать, с ребёнком это было бы ещё более неуместно.

Дэмиан вдруг подался к нему. Он медленно наклонялся всё ближе и ближе, словно собираясь поцеловать, и Дик поступил как сознательный взрослый, как мудрый наставник, которого вот-вот поцелует его бывший протеже.

Он закрыл глаза.

Это был просто рефлекс. Чёрт бы побрал его молниеносные рефлексы!

— Передавай привет Альфреду, — насмешливо сказал Дэмиан, открывая дверцу.

Дик так смутился, что попытался выйти, не отстегнувшись, а потом слегка треснулся головой об крышу машины.

* * *

 **d1cknotr1c** : сегодня чуть не случилось кое-что кое с кем  
**d1cknotr1c** : мне на секунду показалось  
**d1cknotr1c** : не важно  
**d1cknotr1c** : ничего не было  
**d1cknotr1c** : но я вроде как был… не против????  
**d1cknotr1c** : и теперь чувствую себя странно

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Вот и хорошо, что ничего не было. Так держать!  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Постараюсь выразиться поделикатней.  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Миру не нужна еще одна девушка, которая рыдает, потому что ты разбил ей сердце.  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Потому что ты кобель, чудо-мальчик мой.

 **d1cknotr1c** : как деликатно

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Без обид.

 **d1cknotr1c** : без обид  
**d1cknotr1c** : и это был парень

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : ОТЖАРЬ ЕГО, ДИК

 **d1cknotr1c** : …  
**d1cknotr1c** : ты не понимаешь  
**d1cknotr1c** : есть миллион причин, почему нам нельзя

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Например?

 **d1cknotr1c** : он моложе  
**d1cknotr1c** : нет 30

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : 25?

 **d1cknotr1c** : меньше

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : 20?

 **d1cknotr1c** : ну… да  
**d1cknotr1c** : в следующем месяце  
**d1cknotr1c** : будет

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : В следующем месяце?

 **d1cknotr1c** : 😭  
**d1cknotr1c** : знаю, знаю  
**d1cknotr1c** : я сам себя ненавижу

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : А, ну у вас точно нет будущего.  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Ты Весы, а он Лев, это же катастрофа.

 **d1cknotr1c** : …  
**d1cknotr1c** : ты там ок?

 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : Да я же шучу, Дик.  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : ОТЖАРЬ ЕГО  
 **~older_smarter_prettier~** : По-жесткому.

* * *

— Простите, опоздал, — сказал Дик, усаживаясь за столик напротив Тима и Джейсона, и бросил взгляд на стену закусочной, где висели большие механические часы. — Стойте-ка, я не опоздал, я вовремя, это вы рано. Ну что, все в сборе, можно начинать. Вы уже заказали? Или мы кого-то ждём?  
— Меня, — раздался голос сверху, и Дэмиан сел рядом, подвинув Дика бедром.  
— Вот теперь начнём. — Тим сложил ладони домиком, как делал всегда перед инструктажем, а потом заговорил негромко и быстро: — В Готэм едет Леди Годива. Время — следующий уик-энд, место — не определено. Крупный приём или вечеринка. В «Робинсон Плаза» назначен благотворительный аукцион, там будет Бэтмен. Сигнал и Блэк Бэт идут в «Айсберг Лаунж», Спойлер идёт в «Окей», Бэтгёрл остаётся патрулировать. Мы должны взять на себя «Люкс».  
— «Окей» — это гей-бар, — сказал Дик.  
— Годива — это выдумка, — зевнул Джейсон.  
— Спасибо всем за ценные замечания, и я вообще не удивлён, что ты знаешь, Дик. Никто так и не спросит, почему там нужны четверо?  
— Ну, это самый большой клуб в городе, там трёхэтажный танцпол, так что…  
— _«Люкс»_ , — с нажимом произнёс Дэмиан. — Она будет там.  
— Именно.  
— Я что-то упускаю?  
— Латынь! — хором рявкнули Дэмиан и Тим.  
— Да боже ж ты мой, вы реально верите в эту байку? Леди Годива, мистическая воровка, которая ездит верхом голой, грабит богатых, раздаёт бедным… или должен ли я сказать — берёт у богатых, даёт бедным…  
— Джейсон.  
— От её прихода гаснет свет, «Люкс» по-латыни «свет», дело раскрыто. Голая красотка любит деньги и позу наездницы, не любит вуайеристов. Класс, отличный сценарий для дрочки, вот только никакой Годивы нет. Была банда «Годивы», ездили на байках, грабили банки нагишом. Отпадные цыпочки, но их повязали в прошлом году в Нэшнл-сити, конец истории.  
— Это были подражательницы.  
— Ну да! А Годива-то, конечно, настоящая. Кто ещё в списке приглашённых? Великий мастер Белый Клинок? Амур?  
— Амур — в смысле, Купидон? — подал голос Дик. — Купидон существует.  
— Конечно, Купидон существует, умник, и он давным-давно в Аркхэме. Настолько давно, что помнит тебя бегающим по городу в одних трусах. Погодите, а Годива точно — она? Может, это Лорд Годива? Может, он сейчас среди нас?  
— Может, это ты, Тодд? Ты ведь тоже игнорировал штаны.

Джейсон перевёл взгляд на Дэмиана и присвистнул.

— Ух ты, — сказал он. — А вот это интересно. Кое-кого в колледже сделали мужчиной.  
— Фу, — с чувством произнёс Тим.  
— Ну не переживай, Чудо-девственник, когда-нибудь и твоя вишенка лопнет.  
— Фу, — повторил Дэмиан почти игриво.

Он сидел, прижав Дика к окну, касаясь его бедром и коленом. Чувствовать тепло его тела было приятно, непривычно и слегка стыдно. А ещё это так отвлекало, что Дик то и дело выпадал из разговора и говорил невпопад. Дэмиан всегда избегал тактильного контакта, а сейчас, похоже, это его совсем не беспокоило. Что изменилось?

Все они, все четверо, были отличными детективами, умели замечать говорящие мелочи и могли за несколько секунд набросать психологический портрет незнакомца. Но у них было правило не анализировать друг друга. Ладно, Джейсон постоянно его нарушал, Тим просто не умел расслабляться и отключать зрение, а Дэмиан никогда и никому не обещал поблажек, так что соблюдал правило только Дик. Но тут он плюнул на тактичность и пригляделся к Дэмиану повнимательней. Кричаще-жёлтый свитшот с девизом и гербом Дартмута — не в его стиле, в повседневной жизни он предпочитает сдержанные цвета, преимущественно оттенки чёрного. К тому же свитшот не по размеру, рукава коротки. Остался с прошлого года или принадлежит кому-то из однокурсников? На указательном пальце появилось кольцо с продолговатым зелёным камнем — Дэмиан сам его купил, или это подарок? То, как его волосы едва уловимо пахнут чем-то горьким, свежим и пряным, это шампунь и парфюм или его собственный запах? Или он ночевал не дома, и теперь на нём аромат чужой постели?

Они сидели так близко, практически вплотную, но в этот момент Дика вдруг потянуло ещё ближе. Вот бы пригнуться к шее Дэмиана и глубоко вдохнуть, втянуть в себя этот запах, будто он — ключ к разгадке. Лизнуть ямочку между ключиц, узнать вкус его кожи… 

Да что за!..

— Это Эшли, да? Или Ар-Джей? Нет, не говори, я сам угадаю, — не унимался Джейсон. — Или Донг Юль? Я же видел, как вы друг на друга смотрите, просто жрёте глазами. Аж мороз по коже. Серьёзно, бро, не делай так. Или это… чёрт, вылетело из головы… с такими офигенными фиолетовыми волосами?  
— Миша.  
— Точно, Миша! Ну что, колись, это Миша? Стой, я понял, это Сэм! О, это сто процентов Сэм. Дикки, а ты чего так покраснел? Не можешь представить, как это наш мелкий демон уже трахается? Давай я объясню тебе технологию…  
— Заткнись, Джейсон, — хрипло сказал Дик, поглощённый попытками сгореть со стыда. А ещё его огорошило и даже задело то, что Джейсон перечислял каких-то знакомых Дэмиана (и назвал его «бро»! с каких пор он зовёт его «бро»?), но для Дика все имена были новыми. Да, он приезжал в Дартмут всего раз и даже не заглянул в кампус. Они немного прошлись по городу, пообедали, сходили в кино, и Дик уехал, пообещав Дэмиану навестить его снова, но всё как-то не складывалось. Похоже, он был не лучшим старшим братом. _Сводным_ старшим братом. Нет, в свете… _обстоятельств_ лучше вообще не использовать это слово, даже в шутку. Всё и без того плохо, а так становится просто отвратительно. 

К счастью, никто не заметил, что Дик в ступоре, ведь возобновился жаркий спор о Леди Годиве. 

— А как, по-твоему, она выжигает глаза тем, кто на неё пялится? Лазерным зрением? Честное слово, если она ещё и криптонка…  
— Я почти уверен, что это газ. Какой-то аналог слезоточивого, но намного более токсичный, и он просто сжигает слизистую. Наверняка катализатором служит влага, так что если стоять разинув рот, то выжжет и язык, и нёбо. Тут дело не в том, кто смотрит, а кто держит глаза открытыми: технически, если она гасит весь свет в помещении, никто её не видит, соответственно…  
— Разбудите меня, когда он закончит лекцию.  
— Ой, да вали уже. Не хочешь участвовать — никто тебя не держит. Ну что, Дэймс, ты и я? И Дик.  
— Тодд тоже в деле.  
— С чего бы? Он выразился предельно ясно.  
— Блудницы на мотоциклах, — пояснил Дэмиан, ухмыльнувшись. — Он не пропустит.  
— Малой дело говорит. Голые тёлочки на байках — это же просто мечта!

Дик понял, что ради справедливости должен проанализировать прямо сейчас ещё одного человека. Себя.

Ему не нравилось, что у Дэмиана улучшились отношения с братьями. В смысле, с Тимом и Джейсоном. Ладно, их-то можно называть братьями. Дик должен был быть рад, что они подкалывают друг друга, готовы работать вместе, видятся за его спиной и, аллилуйя, никто не пытается никого убить. Но он не был.

У Дэмиана в колледже появились друзья, появился парень… или девушка? Или несколько? У Дика в колледже была Лори. Ну, и Итан, хотя формально они не встречались. И та девушка с треугольной чёлкой, чьего имени он не запомнил. Они проснулись в одной кровати после вечеринки, и Дик даже не знал, считать её или нет. А, и ещё до колледжа была шикарная кандидатка в сенаторы. Далеко у них не зашло, она только поцеловала его, и всё, но было круто. А ведь Дик отучился всего семестр. Сколько же было у Дэми?

Это Дику тоже не нравилось.

Неприятно было признавать, но он точно перестал быть для Дэмиана особенным, и он ревновал. Кажется.

— Что будете заказывать, мальчики? — спросила подошедшая официантка.  
— Три ваши фирменных бургера, один с картофельной котлетой, — на автомате начал перечислять Дик. — Две картошки фри, одну с кетчупом, другую с горчичным соусом. Один салат из свежих овощей. Колу со льдом, двойной эспрессо, молочный коктейль и травяной чай. Если нет травяного, тогда зелёный. Спасибо.

Остальные таращились на него, будто призрака увидели.

— Ты стрёмный, — сообщил Тим.  
— Ну, помню я, кто что ест, подайте на меня в суд. Я заботливый… — «…старший брат», проглотил Дик. — Я просто люблю вас, ребята.  
— У этого чудилы в медкарте написано: «Родился стрёмным», — сказал Джейсон, кивнув на Тима. — Но я с ним согласен. Ты стрёмный.

Дэмиан промолчал, но так и не отодвинулся.

* * *

— Привет, Дэми! Это я. В смысле, это я, Дик. Я тут заехал в особняк, но тебя нет дома. Ничего такого, просто заскочил по дороге, у меня поблизости как раз… Да нет, слушай, я специально приезжал к тебе. Мне кажется, или мы стали как-то редко видеться? Давай пересечёмся, пока ты не умотал обратно в Дартмут. Ну, знаешь… затусим. Так ещё говорят? Словимся. Нет, так точно уже не говорят. Если хочешь, можем съездить в Гановер. Покажешь мне город ещё разок, как следует, познакомишь с друзьями… Чёрт, я всё время забываю, что каникулы же. В общем, позвони мне, малыш, ладно? В смысле, позвони мне… Дэмиан. Это Дик. Блин, как это удалить…

* * *

— Заходим по одному и рассредотачиваемся, — распорядился Тим. — Я — «папочка дома», Джейсон — «бухой придурок», Дик — «богиня дискотеки», а Дэ…  
— Во-первых, это называется «звезда танцпола», — возразил Дик.  
— А во-вторых, «папочка дома» — это я, — добавил Дэмиан.

У них было несколько отработанных ролей для работы в ночных клубах. Один занимал пост рядом с барменом, где можно было постепенно отсмотреть весь контингент, второй держался поближе к выходу и «пас» охрану, третий оставался там, где больше всего людей. Ну и был четвёртый вариант, «мне приспичило» — этот человек почти весь вечер проводил в очереди в туалет, выходя и возвращаясь обратно. Само собой, эту роль никто не любил.

«Папочка дома» заключался в том, чтобы стоять, облокотясь о барную стойку, небрежно флиртовать со всеми, кто подойдёт, а особо настойчивых отшивать как можно более бесцеремонно. Самым сложным тут было незаметно сливать куда-нибудь выпивку, которой тебя угощают.

— Я тебя умоляю, Дэмиан. Может, это и было мило, пока тебя было еле видно из-за стойки, и ты был весь такой: «Эй, бармен, плесни-ка мне своего лучшего фруктового пюре», — но сейчас? Взгляни на себя.  
— Вот именно, Дрейк. _Взгляни_ на меня.

Тим помолчал, тяжело вздохнул и признал поражение.

— Тогда «бухой придурок» отходит ко мне.  
— Даже не вздумай. Каждый раз, когда ты это пробовал, помнишь, что было? Тебе же прохода не давали. «Ах, миленький, кто-то должен о тебе позаботиться, пойдём, я посажу тебя в такси», и всё такое.  
— Хорошо, новый план. Джейсон всё ещё «бухой придурок»…  
— Не льсти мне, солнышко.  
— Я — «папочка дома», а Дик и Дэмиан работают в паре. Потому что, если мне не изменяет память, — желчно добавил Тим, — не так давно они оба на этом _настаивали_. И если они были такими отличными напарниками, то им не составит труда…  
— Все поняли, Тимми, перестань, — попросил Дик. — Ладно, я согласен.  
— Ты хотел сказать, «мы согласны»?  
— Это будет до-олгая ночь, не так ли? — Джейсон зевнул. — Кстати, я провёл небольшое исследование, и вот вам забавный факт. В одной из легенд о Годиве написано, что она проявляет милосердие к тем, кто в равной степени унижен, то есть лицезреет её наготу, будучи не в состоянии прикрыть свой срам. Короче, я собираюсь раздеться.  
— Господи, ты вообще слышал хоть слово из того, что я говорил про слезоточивый газ?  
— Не-а. У тебя такой нудный голос, что меня всё время тянет спать.

И вот так, пока Тим от всей души желал Джейсону, чтобы ему сожгло член, Дик и Дэмиан стали «неразлучниками». А это значило, что им предстоит танцевать, не отлепляясь друг от друга, передвигаться по клубу, держась за руки, и даже в туалет ходить вместе. Не в один писсуар, и на том спасибо. 

Когда они прошли фейсконтроль, у Дика мелькнула мысль: вдруг на Дэмиане что-то белое? Белый классно смотрится в неоновом освещении, особенно на смуглой коже. Ну, не важно. Белый подходит для клубов, вот и всё. Но на Дэмиане, конечно же, оказалась чёрная футболка. Расчётливо и безжалостно порезанная футболка. По груди, спине и даже по рукавам шли параллельные рваные надрезы, похожие на след от тигриной лапы. Интересно, Дэмиан купил её у какого-то дизайнера за непристойную сумму денег, или это их совместное творение с Голиафом? Так или иначе, надрезы светлели на чёрной ткани, как шрамы, и полностью оттягивали внимание от реальных шрамов. Умно придумано. Сам Дик предпочитал шиммер для тела и майки с провокационной надписью или бэтзнаком, или тем и другим, однако это тоже был хороший ход. Ему хотелось пошутить на тему Годивы и профилактического раздевания, но слова не складывались, а потом он заметил в одном из надрезов тёмный сосок, сглотнул и решил до конца вечера вниз не смотреть.

Уже на танцполе, обняв Дэмиана за шею, Дик не смог себя остановить и честно сказал:  
— Ты выглядишь как мечта.  
— Пф, разве что как мечта оборванца.

Он старательно не опускал взгляд. Тяжёлый подбородок, полные чувственные губы… Нет, надо ещё выше. Глаза Дэмиана неизбежно напоминали о Талии, и если лет двадцать назад Дик считал её абсолютно отталкивающим воплощением зла, то теперь он, кажется, мог понять Брюса. Так что Дик решил сфокусироваться на бровях. Они были изогнутыми, выразительными и наиболее безопасными. Когда-нибудь Дэмиан будет изъясняться с их помощью так же красноречиво, как его отец.

— Серьёзно, ты отлично подготовился. Футболка, причёска… Ты вписываешься. — Дик поправил ему волосы. Обычно он взъерошивал их к неудовольствию Дэмиана, но сейчас они были преднамеренно растрёпанными, и Дик, не удержавшись, пригладил прядку у виска.

Дэмиан зябко повёл плечами.

Он всегда был теплолюбивым, так и не привык к пронизывающим готэмским ветрам и сильно мёрз в первый год, но отказывался одеваться теплее. Дику пришлось приучать его. Сначала он пробовал уговоры: если ты умеешь выживать на холоде ночной пустыни, молодец, круто, но не обязательно выживать каждый божий день. Шерстяные носки не сделают твоё тело слабым. А Робинов с сопливым носом в патруль не берут. Когда ничего из этого не подействовало, и Дэмиан по-прежнему наотрез отказывался от свитеров, Дик перестал их дарить… и начал разбрасывать по дому свои. Постепенно они стали пропадать. Потом вернулся Брюс, Дик переехал обратно в Блюдхэйвен, но трюк со свитерами продолжал работать. Дик даже не замечал пропажу, пока не получал посылку от Альфреда с какой-нибудь деликатной запиской, вроде: «Кажется, вы случайно оставили, мастер Ричард», — хотя Дик месяцами не появлялся в особняке, и они оба прекрасно знали, откуда там берутся его вещи. Он не возражал, и это продлилось до самого отъезда в колледж. Хмурый Дэмиан перевёз к нему кота Альфреда, дал обнять себя на прощание, а после Дик обнаружил на кровати последний, аккуратно сложенный свитер. Коричневый, с деревянными пуговицами на воротнике. Дик даже забыл, что у него такой есть. Мда, если бы Дэмиан надел этот свитер сейчас — ох и растянул бы его! 

Эта мысль отчего-то показалась крайне неприличной.

— Замёрз? — спросил Дик, чтобы отвлечься, и провёл ладонями вверх-вниз по его рукам. Дэмиан на ощупь был как каменный. Может, ему было неловко танцевать со своим бывшим Бэтменом? Или в принципе — танцевать?

Дика осенило, что в Лиге Убийц вряд ли преподают танцы. Он попытался вспомнить, видел ли хоть раз Дэмиана танцующим, и самым близким к этому оказались прыжки на кровати и тренировки по капоэйре.

От входа, перекрикивая ритмичную музыку, раздалось боевое: «Йу-хуу!» — наверняка Джейсон скакал, размахивая над головой снятой рубашкой. Лишь бы охрана не вывела его раньше времени.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Дик. — Согни колени, совсем чуть-чуть, и переступай с ноги на ногу в такт. У тебя есть чувство ритма, я знаю. А большего и не нужно. Мужчинам не обязательно двигаться на танцполе, это одна из наших привилегий. Поэтому просто стой и будь сексуальным. В смысле… просто стой.  
— Считаешь, мне не дано, Грейсон? — усмехнулся Дэмиан.  
— Считаю, тебе не надо стараться, — пробормотал Дик, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Дэмиан сделал всё, как он сказал.

— Вот так? — уточнил он покорным, шёлковым голосом. — Я правильно делаю?

Это был такой же явный сигнал опасности, как красный свет, сирена и табличка «Высокое напряжение», но Дик замечтался и, ничего не подозревая, ответил:  
— Да, ты молодец. 

Колено мягко вторглось между его ног, заставляя отступить. Два шага назад, два вперёд, а потом Дэмиан откинул его на руку, и Дик инстинктивно, ради баланса, обвил его голень своей.

Дэмиан наклонился близко-близко к его лицу и, щекоча дыханием, спросил:  
— С чего ты взял, что я не умею танцевать?

Брюс всегда говорил: нельзя, а если хочется, то точно нельзя. У Дика была своя философия: нельзя, но если очень хочется, то может быть. Сейчас в его голове одна-единственная мысль затмевала все остальные. «Какой ты красивый, — думал он. — Кто тебе позволил». И ему очень хотелось, _действительно_ хотелось поцеловать Дэмиана. 

Но ничего такого он, конечно, не сделал, а вместо этого выпрямился и сконфуженно спросил:

— Кто тебя учил?  
— Пенниуорт.  
— Оу. Ну что же ты растратил такой шанс, малыш. Это ведь нужно было использовать как предлог, чтобы подкатить к симпатичной девушке… или парню… Просто я всегда думал, что это девушки, потому что ты же, ну, так вёл себя со Стефани, и с Карой, и… С другой стороны, вы всегда были близки с Джоном… Ты не подумай, я не пытаюсь выведать, — промямлил Дик. — Это твоё личное. Я просто хочу сказать, кто бы тебе ни нравился, это абсолютно нормально.  
— А кто учил _тебя_?  
— Тоже Альфред.

Дэмиан хмыкнул.

— Ну так, — с фальшивой бодростью начал Дик, — как дела в колледже?

В этот самый момент во всём клубе погас свет. И светильники вдоль потолка и стен, и лампочки на диджейском пульте, и экраны мобильных, и даже флуоресцентные браслеты.

— О, слава богу, — выдохнул Дик.

— Она здесь, — деловито произнёс в наушнике Джейсон. — Я начинаю раздеваться.

* * *

 **d1cknotr1c** : тот парень, о котором я говорил, помнишь  
**d1cknotr1c** : похоже, он мне реально нравится  
**d1cknotr1c** : отговори меня  
**d1cknotr1c** : это очень плохая идея

 **bazinga!** : И что я должен сказать

 **d1cknotr1c** : не знаю  
**d1cknotr1c** : что я слишком старый?

 **bazinga!** : Да брось ты выглядишь на 23

 **d1cknotr1c** : спасибо, уолли

 **bazinga!** : 27 максимум но ни днем старше  
 **bazinga!** : И ведешь себя на 17  
 **bazinga!** : Если он такой серьезный как ты рассказывал это ему должно быть не по себе что встречается с малолеткой

 **d1cknotr1c** : 😊

 **bazinga!** : Ок вот короткий тест  
 **bazinga!** : Я начинаю фразу ты заканчиваешь  
 **bazinga!** : Актриса с потрясным телом Дженнифер Ло

 **d1cknotr1c** : пез  
**d1cknotr1c** : и она не застраховала ягодицы на миллион долларов, это газетная утка  
**d1cknotr1c** : почему если у тебя красивая задница, все только к ней и сводится?  
**d1cknotr1c** : это обидно 😞

 **bazinga!** : Не отвлекайся  
 **bazinga!** : По радио крутят хиты Билли Ай

 **d1cknotr1c** : дола

 **bazinga!** : Лучшая пара это Робин и Б

 **d1cknotr1c** : вопрос с подвохом!  
**d1cknotr1c** : я бы сказал, робин и бэтмен, но  
**d1cknotr1c** : кстати, спасибо, что поставил меня первым  
**d1cknotr1c** : два вопроса были о поп-культуре, а мы с би вроде как… классика  
**d1cknotr1c** : так что мой ответ арни  
**d1cknotr1c** : робин и барни  
**d1cknotr1c** : она должна была остаться с барни!!!!  
**d1cknotr1c** : а еще мне не по себе, когда робина и бэтмена называют парой  
**d1cknotr1c** : особенно сейчас  
**d1cknotr1c** : ну серьезно, они же родственники

 **bazinga!** : Друг прости но ты и правда для него слишком старый

* * *

Наверное, не стоило удивляться, что вскоре после того, как Годиву закрыли в Блэкгейт, дал знать о себе великий мастер Белый Клинок. Вернее, его последователи.

Оказывается, «Белые клинки» орудовали в Готэме лет пятнадцать назад, и Бэтмен разобрался с ними в тот мрачный период, когда Джейсона не стало, а Тим ещё не появился. Никого из них не осталось. Никого, кто был бы на свободе и мог передвигаться. Однако теперь банда возродилась в Чикаго и, судя по отчётам местной полиции, росла как на дрожжах. Чикагские «клинки» так активно вербовали новичков, что первоначальная легенда отошла на второй план, а ведь мастер Белый Клинок заслужил своё прозвище благодаря нечеловеческой скорости и ловкости: он орудовал ножом так быстро, что на лезвии не оставалось ни капли крови. Теперь «клинки» убивали кроваво. Вспоротые, исколотые тела находили повсюду, и Брюс, чувствуя личную ответственность, решил, что пора вмешаться, хоть это и не была территория Бэтмена.

Тим оказался слишком занят поимкой Убийцы Крока. Джейсон сказал: «Белый Клинок? В таком случае у меня прямо сейчас тройничок с Феей Драже и Амуром», — и бросил трубку. Дик, ни на что особо не рассчитывая, переслал досье Дэмиану, получил односложный ответ: «Культ», отправил: «Не может быть, Шерлок», — и решил, что придётся работать соло. Но Дэмиан прилетел в Чикаго, хотя учебный семестр уже начался. 

— Дело плёвое, — говорил Дик, пока они крадучись шли по узкой привокзальной улочке за пятью «клинками». Намётанным взглядом он выделил, кто из них главный. Похоже, это «сержант», с которым двое опытных бойцов и ещё двое салаг, которых они обрабатывают. — Справимся за пару дней максимум. Считай, я просто вытащил тебя за самой вкусной в мире пиццей.  
— Тц, — сказал Дэмиан, то ли выражая скепсис, то ли веля Дику заткнуться.

Тут вдруг «клинки» начали переговариваться и размахивать руками. Кто-то тыкал пальцем вперёд, кто-то настойчиво показывал назад. «Перепутали дорогу, — быстро сориентировался Дик. — Возвращаются». Он дёрнул Дэмиана за рукав куртки и потащил в то единственное место, где они могли остаться незамеченными — в тоннель под железнодорожными путями. К несчастью, туда же свернули и «клинки».

Можно было бы затеять драку прямо здесь. Они оба были в костюмах, скрытых под верхней одеждой, и во всеоружии. Два супергероя против троих бандитов и двух цивилов? Всё закончилось бы за считанные минуты. Но эти пятеро были лишь ниточкой, которая должна была привести к рыбе покрупнее, и Дик не собирался её упускать.

Тоннель был слишком длинным и гулким — нечего было и думать, чтобы успеть пробежать его до конца и ждать «клинков» с той стороны.

Оставалось не так много вариантов.

— Целуй меня, — скомандовал Дик. И, перехватив изумлённый взгляд Дэмиана, добавил: — Как будто.

Дэмиан швырнул его к стене с такой силой, словно они дрались, и яростно задышал ему в шею. Дик обнял его, надеясь, что в сумраке тоннеля синие полоски на перчатках не бросятся в глаза. «Клинки» поравнялись с ними, окинули безразличными взглядами, один глумливо хихикнул. Дик зорко наблюдал за ними из-под ресниц, но делал вид, будто увлечён совсем другим, и даже издал короткий томный стон.

Им предстояло продержаться ещё полминуты, чтобы «клинки» миновали тоннель, однако всё пошло наперекосяк: те остановились неподалёку от выхода и начали что-то обсуждать. Может, они и шли сюда, потому что искали укромное местечко?

— Идиотский план, — проворчал Дэмиан. — Надеюсь, нам не придётся имитировать совокупление.

Дик со всей возможной деликатностью закинул ему ногу на бедро, выгнулся навстречу, сохраняя крохотную, но столь необходимую дистанцию, провёл ладонями по спине и сказал:  
— Извини. 

Не стоило втягивать в это Дэмиана. Но раздумывать времени не было, и Дик выбрал тот сценарий, который они с Джейсоном разыгрывали… пожалуй, даже слишком часто. Лишь бы всё закончилось поскорее. Душой, сердцем, рассудком Дик желал этого, но некая его часть, а также вполне конкретная часть его тела были заинтересованы в обратном.

Дик обнял Дэмиана крепче, привлёк к себе и постарался думать о чём-то совершенно невинном. Например, о том, как однажды потащил маленького Дэми на ярмарку, и тот бухтел всю дорогу, а потом настрелял в тире медведя выше себя и заставил Дика его носить. Их не пустили на колесо обозрения, поскольку кое-кто не дотянул до планки минимального роста, но Дик соврал, что с медведями туда нельзя. В «Замке страха» Дэмиан зевал от скуки, когда на него падали пластмассовые скелеты, и громко рассказывал о том, как выглядят настоящие покойники. Дети в соседних креслах рыдали от ужаса. Ну а в очереди на карусель он так возмущался, что его, опытного наездника, объезжавшего арабских скакунов, сейчас посадят на деревянную лошадку, что какой-то мужчина спросил, нужна ли ему помощь. Дэмиан сморщился — попросить помощи было бы позором, ну а тот мужчина, наверное, решил, что мальчик вот-вот заплачет. «Твой отец слишком строг с тобой, а?» — добродушно спросил он. Большая ошибка. «Мой отец умер, — отрезал Дэмиан. — А этого человека я впервые вижу». В следующую минуту Дику выкручивали руки копы, и он, пытаясь объяснить им, что произошло недоразумение, начал с фразы: «Эй, парни, полегче, я сам из ваших». Ещё одна большая ошибка. В итоге с ярмарки увезли их обоих: одного в социальную службу, другого в участок, но Дэмиан так коварно улыбался ему из окна соседней полицейской машины, что было очевидно — он ни о чём не жалеет. 

— Что они делают? — спросил Дэмиан.  
— Разговаривают. Чёрт, даже не слышно, о чём. О, один вроде уходит!.. А, нет, он пошёл отлить.

Сверху загрохотал поезд.

Дэмиан задал ещё какой-то вопрос, но его не было слышно.  
— Что?  
— Кто такой этот Амур, на котором зациклен Тодд? — повторил Дэмиан, прижимаясь губами к уху Дика. Вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь, но Дик внушил себе, что это передаётся вибрация от стены.  
— Наркотик! — ответил он.  
— Не кричи, я тебя слышу.  
— Это наркотик, — сказал Дик тише, — с мощной побочкой. И эффектом афродизиака. Кто-то приносит его в компанию, все принимают, а потом… как кролики. До потери пульса. В буквальном смысле. О нём говорят, как о реальном парне, но это образно, знаешь, как зелёный змий. «К ним заходил Амур», «Я приглашу Амура», типа того. И это почти всегда трёп, «Амур» очень редкий. Восемь случаев употребления на территории США. Ты что, не читал про оргию в техасском супермаркете? А про парламент Норвегии?  
— Наркотик, — произнёс Дэмиан с лёгким разочарованием.  
— Ну да. Готов поспорить, «Белые клинки» тоже чем-то накачивают своих. Слишком много крови. Новички должны паниковать. Если только они не психопаты или не под наркотой. Спорим на двадцатку?  
— Двадцать тысяч долларов?  
— Ох, Дэми. Ты милый.  
— Ты не можешь позволить себе такие расходы, я проверял твои счета.  
— Жуткий тип, но всё равно милый.

Дэмиан, фыркнув, принялся целовать его в плечо. Из-за кевларовой ткани костюма Дик едва ощущал прикосновения, но он слышал _звуки_ , и шумные выдохи, и жадные вдохи, и, боже, пожалуйста, пусть его тело прекратит реагировать, прежде чем Дэмиан заметит. Конечно, Дик сможет отговориться тем, что он всегда отдаётся роли без остатка и верит в систему Станиславского, но момент будет очень неловкий.

Он решил призвать на помощь другое воспоминание. Не светлое и не отвратительное, но беспощадно честное, которое отрезвило бы его, как холодный душ. Та кандидатка в сенаторы — он ведь ей не особенно нравился. Она сделала это, потому что была сильнее, морально, да и, вероятно, физически. Дик мог бы её оттолкнуть, но он просто растерялся. Она была роскошной, уверенной в себе, высокой, умной, очень красивой. Разве можно не хотеть, чтобы такая женщина тебя поцеловала? Даже если она делает это, чтобы поставить тебя на место, посмеяться над тем, как за одну секунду ты из крутого парня превращаешься в смущённого мальчишку. Даже если это твой первый поцелуй, и ты думал, что он будет чудесным. Поэтому Дик сказал себе, что это было круто, и то же самое повторил друзьям, и никому не говорил, что весь следующий день ему не хотелось выходить из дома. 

Но он не хотел, чтобы Дэмиану пришлось пройти через то же самое. Пускай тот сейчас намного взрослее, чем Дик был тогда, и всё же он очень молод. И между ними всегда будет слишком большая разница — в возрасте, в положении, в авторитете. Дик учил его, воспитывал, Дик выбрал его своим Робином, и если Дик, поддавшись порыву, его поцелует, Дэмиан не станет сопротивляться. Только это не будет означать, что ему нравится.

Застонав от досады на самого себя, Дик запрокинул голову и ударился затылком о стену тоннеля. Дэмиан воспринял это как приглашение.  
— Дэми, хватит, — прошептал Дик, чувствуя тёплые сухие губы у себя на шее, как они трогают кадык, скользят выше… Сложно было сосредоточиться на том, что у них ничего не выйдет, когда Дэмиан прижимался к нему всем телом, тёрся об его бедро и ставил засос под подбородком.

Реально сложно.

Нереально сложно.

— Они ещё тут? — спросил Дэмиан, понизив голос, словно это был его тембр для спальни. Потому что у всех есть особый голос для спальни, и если Дэмиан так разговаривал во время секса… уф.  
— Кто? — слабо ответил Дик, не улавливая суть вопроса.

Дэмиан оторвался от него, они синхронно посмотрели в сторону «клинков» — тех и след простыл. Дик бросился к выходу, спиной ощущая, как бегущий позади Дэмиан прожигает его убийственным взглядом. Не то чтобы Дик этого не заслуживал. Ну почему, почему он всегда становится таким глупым и неуклюжим, когда влюбляется? 

…Что? Нет. 

Что?! Нет!

 _О._

О, нет-нет-нет.

* * *

 **voidmeharder** : Так это Дэмиан

 **d1cknotr1c** : это дэмиан

 **voidmeharder** : Чувак

 **d1cknotr1c** : я знаю

 **voidmeharder** : чУвАаАк

 **d1cknotr1c** : Я ЗНАЮ, ЯСНО  
**d1cknotr1c** : я знаю 🙈

 **voidmeharder** : Слуш, ну  
 **voidmeharder** : Его возраст последнее о чем тебе надо пережуешь  
 **voidmeharder** : *переживать

 **d1cknotr1c** : 😓

 **voidmeharder** : Всм он ведь даже не совсем человек

 **d1cknotr1c** : вот это было не круто, чувак  
**d1cknotr1c** : вообще не круто  
**d1cknotr1c** : _*печатает сообщение*_

 **voidmeharder** : Не говори так о нем он же мой младший бРАТ  
 **voidmeharder** : Это пишешь  
 **voidmeharder** : ?

 **d1cknotr1c** : …

 **voidmeharder** : Ладно прости, мужик  
 **voidmeharder** : больше не буду  
 **voidmeharder** : Ну этсаое  
 **voidmeharder** : Намекни ему как то  
 **voidmeharder** : Одень свою футболку для схема  
 **voidmeharder** : *съема  
 **voidmeharder** : Она всегда работала

 **d1cknotr1c** : какую футболку для съема?

 **voidmeharder** : Ну ту  
 **voidmeharder** : С надписью  
 **voidmeharder** : ЩА КАК ВЪЕБУ ТЕБЕ В РОТ  
 **voidmeharder** : Своим ртом  
 **voidmeharder** : нежно  
 **voidmeharder** : Потому что ты мне нравишься

 **d1cknotr1c** : у меня не было такой футболки

 **voidmeharder** : а  
 **voidmeharder** : Ну так купи  
 **voidmeharder** : Слуш, у меня есть такие прикольные стикеры где опоссум блюет буквой а  
 **voidmeharder** : ААААА  
 **voidmeharder** : аАаААаааАа  
 **voidmeharder** : Ща пришлю  
 **voidmeharder** : *стикер*  
 **voidmeharder** : Не благодари  
 **voidmeharder** : А хотя знаешь  
 **voidmeharder** : Благодари

 **d1cknotr1c** : это была футболка джейсона  
**d1cknotr1c** : и снимал он в ней тебя

 **voidmeharder** : Но сработало же!  
 **voidmeharder** : Когда подкатывает твой младший брат

 **d1cknotr1c** : рой, не начинай

 **voidmeharder** : Когда сам хочешь подкатить к младшему брату  
 **voidmeharder** : bomboclaat

 **d1cknotr1c** : ты хуй

 **voidmeharder** : Кто бы говорил

* * *

На самом деле Дэмиан ему не нравился.

Это была новая мантра Дика: «На самом деле Дэмиан мне не нравится». Пока что она не особо работала. Совсем не работала. Но Дик не отчаивался.

То есть, само собой, Дэмиан ему нравился, но это не было чем-то исключительным. Дик много кого находил привлекательным, его вообще привлекали… люди. Женщины и мужчины, рыжие и темноволосые, немного седые, полностью седые, высокие и низкие, хотя чаще всё-таки высокие, весёлые и мрачные, а особенно те, которые напускают на себя суровый вид, но их можно рассмешить, и этот смех звучит так здорово. Ему нравились те, кого нужно было оберегать, для кого он становился героем и защитником, а ещё больше — те, кто могли уложить его одной левой. Им он позволил бы уложить себя куда угодно. Но настоящей слабостью Дика Грейсона были такие люди, которые давали ему отпор, держались независимо, говорили о нём за спиной лучше, чем в лицо, но иногда, пускай изредка, нуждались в нём, так остро нуждались, что Дик не мог устоять.

Ладно, у Дика был свой тип, которому Дэмиан полностью соответствовал, ну и что с того? 

Надо просто откатить назад, к последней контрольной точке, снова стать семьёй, и всё это пройдёт, как наваждение. 

Для воссоединения семьи Дик выбрал Рождество. 

Дэмиан как раз приехал на праздники, хоть и пропадал где-то целыми днями. Не стоило ждать его к традиционному ужину с индейкой, впрочем, как и самого традиционного ужина, ведь в Уэйн Мэнор было сложно собрать за одним столом хотя бы двух человек. Но у них были свои традиции. Например, диверсии на кухне. Подкараулить первую порцию печенек и съесть все, пока горячие. Незаметно от Альфреда положить на противень кусок теста неприличной формы. Подсыпать в молоко для Санты соль, перец и слабительное. Ну и, конечно, ловушки из омелы, которые Дик расставлял каждый год.

С самого детства ему разрешалось приносить в особняк одну, всего одну веточку омелы, и Дик перевешивал её с двери на дверь по несколько раз за день, а иногда и за час. В основном его охотничьими угодьями была малая гостиная, в которой Альфред ставил ёлку, и туда непостижимым образом начинали стекаться люди.

Легче всего было поймать Тима — тот подходил сам и вежливо подставлял щёку для поцелуя. …Да, пожалуй, были знаки ещё и до роковой «валентинки». 

За Брюсом приходилось побегать, но через какое-то время он сдавался и делал вид, будто не заметил омелу по рассеянности. Читал газету на ходу, набирал сообщение и совсем не ожидал встретить Дика. Буркнув что-то невразумительное, Брюс смиренно застывал в дверном проёме ровно на две секунды, чтобы получить неизбежное объятие и поцелуй в колючую щёку. Ну а если Дик, увлёкшись, вскарабкивался на него с ногами, то это потому, что хотел размяться после многочасового сидения в засаде, так что Брюс был сам виноват. Первые года три Дик верил, что ему удаётся перехитрить и поймать Бэтмена, потом уже нет.

Дэмиан был почти как Брюс с той лишь разницей, что он не подыгрывал, а действительно попадался случайно. Вычислял опасные зоны, незаметно цеплял на Дика GPS-трекер, даже сконструировал омела-сканер, однако рано или поздно влетал в комнату, чтобы срочно передать что-то отцу, или догнать Титуса, или удрать от Стеф, и!.. С Дэмианом было веселее всего.

Но Альфред был просто неуловим. За все годы никому так и не удалось заставить его пройти под омелой, даже в то Рождество, когда Дик, нарушив запрет, принес две веточки, прикрепил их над входом и пожарным выходом из кухни, но даже тогда Альфред непостижимым образом от него ускользнул. Брюс, усмехнувшись, пробормотал: «Рождественский белый кит», — и, разумеется, это стало кличкой.

Вот почему вечером в сочельник Дик надел свой самый безвкусный свитер с оленями и занял пост в малой гостиной. Он уже успел обняться с Тимом, сделать вылазку за печеньем, посмотреть «Эту замечательную жизнь» и проверить, достаточно ли в молоке соли. За окном давно стемнело, запах свежей хвои успокаивал, от сытости клонило в сон, поэтому Дик, разморённый теплом и уютным потрескиванием камина, вздрогнул, когда от стены отделилась тень.

— А ты опять тут самый нецелованный, золотко? — насмешливо спросила она.

Дик стряхнул с себя секундный испуг, улыбнулся и любяще сказал:  
— Иди ты в жопу.  
— И этим ртом ты целуешь своего брата, — укорил его Джейсон, приблизился, сел рядом на корточки и чмокнул Дика в лоб. От него пахло снегом и сигаретами.  
— Какими судьбами?  
— Да так. Есть одна наводка. Кое-кто просил предупредить кое-кого. Я не собирался с этим связываться, я что, курьер? Скажи, я похож на курьера? Но… Рождество всё-таки. Оставил в пещере одну видеозапись. Ему стоит знать.  
— Передать ему что-нибудь? — мягко спросил Дик. — На словах?

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Джейсон поднялся на ноги.  
— Когда ты отсидишь свою чудо-задницу до плоского состояния и наконец дожмёшь нашего старика, передай ему самый смачный засос, — сказал он и со вкусом харкнул на порог.  
Дик улыбнулся.  
— С Рождеством, маленькое крыло. 

Когда Джейсон уже вылезал в окно, Дик спохватился:  
— Эй, а Тима навестить не собираешься?  
— Ты дебил? — сварливо спросил Джейсон. — Кто, по-твоему, меня впустил в пещеру?

Дик снова улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и, привалившись к косяку, решил подремать. Он умел спать очень чутко, реагируя на малейший шорох, но успевая видеть цветные яркие сны. Ему снилось большое старое дерево с грубой корой, закатное солнце, аккуратно подстриженный колкий газон. И Дэмиан. Дик сидит верхом на его коленях, Дэмиан обнимает его за талию, и они целуются лениво и медленно. «Почему сейчас? — спрашивает Дэмиан. — Почему не когда я уезжал? Я уже перестал ждать». И Дик хочет сказать ему миллион разных вещей, хочет узнать, на что тот обижается, хочет объяснить, что Дэмиан ведь был маленьким, хочет попросить прощения, сам не понимая, за что, но вместо этого говорит: «Потому что раньше у тебя не было короны из цветов». И во сне это самый правильный ответ. Воздух бьёт его в рот, нежно, потому что он нравится воздуху, и Дик хочет ещё, но Дэмиан говорит ему: «Мастер Ричард. Мастер Ричард».

— А? — Дик вздрогнул и проснулся.  
— Вы что-то засиделись тут, дружище, — с улыбкой сказал Альфред, похлопывая его по плечу. — Мастер Брюс вернётся не раньше, чем через три часа. Не хотите провести их в своей спальне? Я дам вам знать, когда он появится.  
— Я… Ну, наверное. Спасибо, Альфи, — Дик растёр ладонями лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, и спросил как можно более беззаботно: — А Дэмиан?  
— Мастер Дэмиан уже уехал, сэр.  
— Как?!  
— Он даже не заходил в особняк. Они приехали с мисс Харпер за мастером Тимоти, она заглянула поздравить меня, очень мило с её стороны. Мастер Тимоти спустился, и они уехали. Какое-то неотложное дело, по всей видимости. Смертельно опасное и сверхсекретное. Словом, рутина.  
— Он позвал Стефани, он позвал _Тима_ , но не позвал меня, — Дик даже не пытался скрыть своё разочарование.  
— Уверен, в следующий раз он исправит эту оплошность. А теперь, сэр, если позволите, не могли бы мы приступить, потому что меня ждут дела.  
— К чему приступить?

Кашлянув, Альфред указал взглядом вверх, где прямо над его головой свисала омела.

Дик победно вскрикнул и кинулся к нему на шею.

* * *

— Уже слышал новости? — спросил Дэмиан, позвонив четыре дня спустя.  
— И тебя с Рождеством, Дэмиан, — ответил Дик. — И тебе привет. И я тоже рад тебя слышать.  
— Ты как будто совсем меня не знаешь, — проворчал тот. — Сфокусируйся, Грейсон. Годива сбежала из Блэкгейт.  
— Я уже в курсе.  
— Она оставила послание в своей камере. Оно адресовано Бэтмену.  
— И что там? Угрозы?  
— Почти. Тот, о ком ты только слышал, но прежде не видел, уже близко, — судя по тону, Дэмиан читал с листа. — Пусть ночь превратится в день, и _он_ придёт, вернув обратно ночь, а за ней ещё тысячу.  
— Та-ак, — произнёс Дик. Слова послания были смутно знакомыми, он точно слышал их прежде, и вот-вот вспомнит, где.  
— А вчера Дрейк расшифровал язык «Белых клинков», и знаешь, что значила та фраза, которую их главарь повторял, пока ты звонил в полицию?  
— Что?  
— То же самое, слово в слово. Пусть ночь превратится в день, и _он_ придёт.  
— Бр-р. Да уж. Пусть ночь превратится в день… Пусть ночь превратится в день! Дэми! Это же фейерверки. Китайский император так называл новогодние фейерверки!  
— Неплохо, Грейсон.  
— Стой, подожди. Ночь и ещё тысячу. Новогодние фейерверки. Новогодняя ночь. Тысяча и одна ночь. Он придёт в новогоднюю ночь и устроит тысячу и одну… Дэмиан, — сказал Дик, похолодев. — Это «Амур». В Америку везут «Амур».  
— Да, — тихо ответил тот. — Бэтмен пришёл к тому же выводу.  
— И каков план?  
— Контролировать главные шоу фейерверков по всему побережью. Готэм, Метрополис, Нью-Йорк, Атлантик-Сити.  
— …Блюдхэйвен?  
— Я повторю ещё раз, если ты плохо слышишь: главные шоу, а не петарды в переулке.

Дик хотел бы обидеться, но блюдхэйвенский салют по сравнению с тем, что устраивали в Рио, или в Лондоне, или в Готэме, и впрямь был детскими хлопушками. Но всё равно оставался клёвым и праздничным, и от него становилось радостно на душе, и… 

— Ты со мной, Грейсон?  
— Что? Я здесь.  
— Я имею в виду, ты едешь со мной в Атлантик-Сити? Я прекрасно обойдусь собственными силами, но Пенниуорт сказал, ты был расстроен, что я предпочёл тебе других напарников.  
— Я не был расстроен, — проворчал Дик.  
— Он сказал, ты почти плакал.  
— Такого не было! Знаешь, что, Дэмиан, езжай-ка ты один.  
— Как знаешь.

К этому времени он уже должен был оборвать звонок, но отчего-то медлил.

— Это твоё последнее слово? — уточнил Дэмиан без вызова в голосе, даже почти печально, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дик сломался.  
— Ладно, поехали.  
— Отлично. Проверь почту, там билет на самолёт и бронь в отель. Я заказал нам чартер. И возьми с собой какую-нибудь _пристойную_ одежду. Впрочем, забудь. Костюм будет ждать тебя в номере. Какой у тебя размер?  
— Что?  
— Не важно. Спрошу у Гордон, — сказал Дэмиан и повесил трубку.

Костюм оказался песочного цвета с нежно-голубым пуловером вместо рубашки. Они собирались не на приём с дресс-кодом «чёрный галстук», а на большую демократичную вечеринку в гавани, и такой костюм для неё подходил идеально. К тому же он бы подчеркнул стройную фигуру и цвет глаз, но Дик из принципа не хотел его надевать. А потом примерил… и передумал.

Они пришли порознь, и Дик стал искать Дэмиана в толпе празднующих. Рослый угрюмый парень в чёрном — он легко отыщется среди нарядных весёлых людей. Какой-то мужчина в оливковом пиджаке, болтающий с двумя девушками на хинди, случайно толкнул его и, обернувшись, расплескал шампанское. Несколько капель попали Дику на рукав.

— Боже, простите. Мне так жаль. Позвольте мне оплатить химчистку.  
— Ничего страшного, — медленно сказал Дик. — Почти не заметно.  
— Давайте я дам свою визитку, и вы пришлёте мне чек, хорошо?  
— Если… если хотите.  
— Конечно! Как вас зовут? Чтобы я знал, от кого ждать чек.  
— Ричард. Можно просто Дик.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Дик, — сердечно сказал он, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Дэмиан.

Это была самая странная новогодняя ночь в жизни Дика. Дэмиан ухаживал за ним, приносил закуски с фуршетного стола, знакомил Дика с какими-то людьми, которых сам узнал пять минут назад, расспрашивал его о работе, слушал с интересом и _улыбался_. Не той холодноватой великосветской улыбкой, которой пользовался на готэмских приёмах, и не своей устрашающей ухмылкой, которой обещал собеседнику: «Я обезглавлю тебя и напьюсь твоей крови». Дэмиан улыбался так, словно встретил на вечеринке классного парня и не хотел его отпускать. 

Он выпал из образа только раз, когда Дик спросил его, присмотрел ли он себе партнёров на оргию.  
— Ты что, не принял антидот? — прошипел Дэмиан, прикрывая губы краем бокала.  
— Я шучу, — неловко ответил Дик. — Просто ты флиртуешь со мной весь вечер. В смысле, весь вечер ты флиртуешь только со мной. Если так пойдёт, в полночь мне придётся тебя поцеловать.  
Дэмиан вновь потеплел, улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Вероятно, тебе придётся.

У Дика заныло сердце.

Вот почему нельзя было соглашаться на эту поездку. Никогда не изображай пару с тем, к кому у тебя есть чувства, это же правило номер один. Ты или выдашь себя, или провалишь миссию, или тебе будет очень больно, ведь каждую минуту ты будешь забывать, что это игра, а потом вспоминать заново. Всё это внимание, забота, свет в глазах — они не были предназначены ему, но однажды достанутся кому-то другому, потому что они есть в Дэмиане, и их так много. Он словно распахнул перед Диком сокровищницу и разрешил взглянуть. Дик предпочёл бы никогда этого не видеть. 

«Остановись, приятель, — жёстко сказал он сам себе. — Если бы Дэмиан был заинтересован, он бы действовал. Он бы добивался тебя, как всегда добивается своего. Если бы он тебя хотел, он заявил бы об этом в ту же секунду, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать лет. И то, что он ждал бы до восемнадцати, уже слишком смелое допущение». 

Это была самая грустная новогодняя ночь в жизни Дика.

— Что такое? — спросил Дэмиан.  
— Ничего, — деланно улыбнулся Дик. — Всё супер.  
— Серьёзно, что не так.  
— Ты, — не вытерпел Дик. — Ты галантный и улыбаешься, с ума сойти, ты можешь быть таким _вежливым_ …  
Он инстинктивно ждал презрительного цоканья языком и: «Естественно, Грейсон!» — но Дэмиан спокойно ответил:  
— Почему нет? Воспитатели учили меня всему, в том числе манерам. У меня было трое учителей этикета.  
— И скольких из них твоя мать казнила?  
Дэмиан от души рассмеялся, будто услышал отличный анекдот.  
— Подожди-ка, — Дик подозрительно прищурился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это время, все эти годы ты _мог_ вести себя нормально, ты просто _захотел_ быть несносным, — и пойми меня правильно, потому что я сейчас говорю от лица всей семьи, — несносным козлом?  
Дэмиан дёрнул краем рта и на миг стал привычным собой.  
— Да. Это мой обдуманный выбор, — сказал он. — Как и всё остальное.

В кармане коротко завибрировал телефон. Два сообщения от Роя.

«Не корми его после полуночи», — гласило первое.  
«Потому что он гремлин», — уточняло второе.

Дик усмехнулся и отправил ему эмодзи пальца и баклажана.

Он почти хотел, чтобы в полночь вокруг начался апокалипсис. Можно было бы поднимать тревогу, вызывать все «скорые» в округе, делать инъекции антидота, помогать парамедикам. И больше не нужно было бы притворяться. Но когда завершился обратный отсчёт, когда люди высыпали на пристань, и небо озарилось зелёными, алыми, лиловыми вспышками, брызгами золота и серебра… ничего не произошло. Все праздновали, целовались, восторженно приветствовали каждый залп, и жизнь была прекрасна.

— Всё чисто, — сказал Дэмиан, будто бы разминая затёкшую шею, а на самом деле поднося ближе ко рту микрофон, спрятанный у запястья.  
— Где он? — тихо спросил Дик, имея в виду «Амура». — У кого код красный?  
Дэмиан помедлил одно мгновение, прежде чем ответить:  
— Ни у кого. Ложная тревога.

Дик представил себе, как проводят эту ночь остальные.

Представил Джейсона, который заворожённо смотрит в небо над Стейтен-Айленд.

Тима с порозовевшими от холода щеками, который озирается посреди Таймс-сквер, обескураженно улыбается и не может поверить, что у него сегодня одна работа — отдыхать.

Бабс и Дюка, которые соединяют зажжённые бенгальские огни и радуются как дети, когда получается грандиозная вспышка.

Касс, которая по-кошачьи отфыркивается на крыше Уэйн-тауэр, потому что шампанское ударило в нос, и Стеф, которая смеётся и целует её.

Дик посмотрел на Дэмиана и молча, на языке жестов сказал: «Отключи».

Тот стукнул по коммуникатору дважды, что означало: «Всё в порядке, отбой», — и выключил его. Дик сделал то же, а потом спросил:  
— Как думаешь, могло быть такое, что Брюс нарочно устроил нам всем выходной? Или он просто ошибся?  
Дэмиан пожал плечами.  
— Или, — продолжил Дик, тщательно взвешивая слова, — кто-то заставил его ошибиться? Кто-то провёл его.  
— Я бы сказал, что в таком случае этот кто-то дьявольски умён. — Дэмиан, не меняясь в лице, глядел куда-то за горизонт. — И, возможно, у него были преданные помощники.  
— Сообщники.  
— И, возможно, одна из этих помощников появится на крыльце Уэйн Мэнор, — Дэмиан бросил взгляд на часы, — через четыре… три… два…  
— И, возможно, на льду уже стоит бутылка «Моэ»?  
— «Вдовы Клико».  
— Брюс не пьёт «Вдову Клико», потому что это любимое шампанское Селины… О.

Дэмиан больше не улыбался, но выглядел как никогда удовлетворённым.

— Каждый получает свой поцелуй в новогоднюю ночь, — сказал он. — Даже Бэтмен. И Пенниуорт попросил избавить его от этой необходимости.

— К чёрту всё, — решительно сказал Дик, делая шаг навстречу. — Мне не придётся, я _хочу_ тебя поцеловать. Но только если ты тоже хочешь.

Дэмиан повернулся к нему, смотрел и молчал.

— Я не собираюсь в сенат. Хотя, кто знает, однажды Найтвинг уйдёт на покой, и придётся строить другую карьеру. Может, политика — это моё? И мне не двадцать пять, а ты не в школе, — Дик, как и всегда, когда нервничал, начал говорить быстро и бессвязно. — Но, Дэми, мне не двадцать пять, в том-то и дело, и я не могу так запросто, я просто не могу, понимаешь? Мне нужно знать, мне нужно, чтобы ты…

— Хочу, — глухо сказал Дэмиан.

Дик приблизился к нему, положил руку на плечо, несмело потянулся к губам… Когда оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и нос Дэмиана уже коснулся щеки Дика, они оба замерли и почти в унисон возбуждённо выдохнули, будто каждый оставлял другому шанс начать или передумать. А потом Дэмиан проворчал:  
— Почему я вечно делаю за тебя всю работу, Грейсон? — и мягко вобрал в рот его нижнюю губу.

Дик закрыл глаза. Прильнув к Дэмиану, он обнял его за шею и стал целовать так, как будто второго шанса не представится. А Дэмиан придерживал его под затылок и другой рукой поглаживал по щеке, словно ему не хватало доказательств, что Дик настоящий.

Когда всё-таки пришлось остановиться, Дик не мог прогнать с лица глупую улыбку. Он вытер мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони и сказал:  
— Должен тебе ещё кое в чём признаться. Я люблю целоваться в постели. Во время секса, и после, и вообще. И я хочу поцеловать тебя снова. Не только в губы. Всего тебя. Что скажешь?

Он столько раз в жизни ждал заветного «да». Когда спрашивал врача, выходящего из операционной, всё ли будет в порядке. Когда делал предложение лучшей девушке на Земле. А потом лучшей девушке на Тамаране. Когда звонил Брюсу и просил сказать, что можно возвращаться домой. 

И каждый, каждый раз ему казалось, что это «да» — самое главное, что он ждал всю жизнь, чтобы его услышать.

— Нет, — ответил Дэмиан. — Сначала я.

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют отсылки к сериалам «Титаны», «Как я встретил вашу маму», «Теория большого взрыва», фику elareine «[Reasons to be jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872404)», твиту про [пикап-футболку Джейсона](https://twitter.com/_zynix10/status/1200392807665389575), хэдканонам [Reyn](https://batreyn.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) (флэшбек со свитерами), а также прекрасному арту shop5 с [иконой бисексуальности](https://shop5.tumblr.com/post/90321292538/nightwing-based-on-this-post-prints-available-on). Если вы хотели знать, как Дик одет в ночном клубе — вот так.
> 
> Во флэшбеке с кандидаткой в сенаторы фактически пересказан эпизод с каноничным поцелуем олдскульных дикбабс, где Барбара существенно старше. Но давайте считать, что в рамках фика Барбара реберсная, а это была другая женщина.
> 
> Донг Юль (동율) в переводе с корейского означает «восточная страсть» и «справедливый». Камон, Дэмиан бы не устоял!
> 
> Стикеры с опоссумами [реально существуют](https://t.me/addstickers/possumawesome). Не благодарите (благодарите).


End file.
